


I have good taste

by marina_manuel



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_manuel/pseuds/marina_manuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy is up and so is Hermione...Only one thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have good taste

    "Ahem" he cleared his throat loudly to get the witches attention away from her current book. Coming back to the head children's dormitory after late night studies Draco felt needy. It had been a month since they shagged because Hermione said it'd make sex more intense. Hermione looked up from her seat facing the door to see the Slytherin Prince through her candle light. "Would you like something mister Draco?" she replied, he grinned widely and but both hands on the arms of her chair.

 

    Leaning close to her ear he whispered through gritted teeth "Mmh I love it when you call me by my first name." As his lips brushed against the shell of her ear she shivered and could feel herself pooling into her knickers. "Draco you do realize i-it's two A.M." Draco pulled Hermione's hair revealing her neck to him, "So? you're still up and it's two A.M." He said to her as he trailed hot kisses down to her shoulder. _Oh for the love of Merlin he knows all of my weaknesses_ She thought to herself trying to gain control, deep down she knew as soon as he walked into her bedchamber with his white button up shirt halfway undone that she was a goner. He slid her tank top off to reveal her perfect breasts "You truly are magnificent" he whispered under his breathe than latched onto one of her nipples teasing it with his tongue and nipping lightly with his teeth he then used his other hand to apply affections to the other nipple. "Oh Draco, p-please it's time for b-bed. We have a tes- ahhh" Draco smiled and than stood up. Hermione slightly disappointed when he left was swooped up bridal style, "You know what my dearest Hermione I believe you're absolutely right it is time for bed" he laid her down gently on her mattress and got on top of her." She grinned, giving up fighting his assault on her. As soon as he saw her defeat he let all of his passionate feelings out, kissing her hungrily and biting at her lips she began to grind against his erection.

 

    "Please Hermione" Draco gasped feeling her grab onto his length through his pants and stroking lightly. At that he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers while she slipped off her knickers revealing herself completely to him. In his mind he vowed to never let anyone have her like this, he was the only one who touched her and it will remain this way. He kissed her neck down her chest stopping briefly to appreciate her perfect breasts one more time and then slipping further down her stomach til' he rested between her legs. Kissing slowly up and down her thighs she moaned his name. He placed his tongue at her clit circling the little nub of nerves, she began to buck a bit but not nearly enough for Draco, he wanted her screaming his name. He inserted two fingers into her wet heat and curled his fingers. "AHH yes that feels so good Draco!" His tongue was talented and knew just what she wanted. "You taste so wonderful on my tongue Hermione. Cum for me my love, I want it in my mouth so badly." Her eyes fluttered shut at his provocative words, she could feel herself being pushed to the edge of her orgasm. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her she screamed, not caring who'd hear them.

 

    "Fuck yes scream louder for me pet."  Bucking wildly making her chest bounce up and down she screamed trying to obtain her release. He licked her clit once more and it was as if stars exploded behind her eyes. Draco let her ride out her orgasm a bit before getting on top of her again and crushing his lips to hers. She could taste the saltiness of herself but at that moment could care less about it. Pulling his boxers off of him Hermione felt herself growing aroused again and desperately wanted him filling her. "Draco fuck me, I need you now" he was happy to oblige lining up his throbbing cock into her entrance and pushing through into the velvety walls of her sex. He hissed loving how she felt around him. He would never grow tired of feeling himself inside of her needy body. Thrusting roughly in and out looking for his release he felt the softness of a weak spot she had. "Mmm yes right there don't stop please for the love of Merlin don't stop" she cried. He grinned wickedly and picked up the pace watching her face in ecstasy and her soft pillowy tits bounce with every thrust. He couldn't stop fucking her if the Minister of Magic walked in it was to amazing and he was so close to his needed orgasm.

 

   "H-hermione I'm going to c-cum" She dragged her nails down his back "Cum draco please I need you inside of me" as she said that Hermione came tightening her walls on his cock. He thrust a few more times into her and came moaning loudly when he released. Breathing deeply he slipped out laying on top of her as she played with his hari. He looked at the clock it was three thirty now,  _might as well stay in her bed_ he thought. " I love you." she said Draco lifted his head to look at her " I love you too." he said and reached up to kiss her cheek. As his partner drifted off into sleep he wondered how a one night thing turned into a friends with benifits into something more beautiful. Something so much more powerful, how did he come across someone so great. He finally drifted off into sleep with his lover dreaming of days to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction please be nice :3 I own none of the harry potter work they are books made by J. K. Rowling.


End file.
